what he's done
by t Y p I c A l g I r L23
Summary: so what if Edward and Bella dont make it when a BIG bump hits them. can she trust the used to be playboy or have to be forced to leave? its my first fanfic and im not good at summaries. hope you like it so far. leave reveiws:
1. Unforgivable

WHAT HE'S DONE

**Ok soooo this is my first fanfic and im alittle self concouise. I think it should be changed alittle and not always soo typical of an Edward and bella story. They fight, they get back together and happily ever after. Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward and all of his hotness. Although he can own me if he would **

Chapter 1: caught

I don't know why he'd to that to me. All I did was love him and he broke my and that bitch can go and be free together if they want. I don't need to hurt over him. That ass. The hole in my heart aching I sat on my bed and tried not to think of the betrayal. I huffed a big breath I didn't know I was holding. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to…. I don't know do something else for a change. Getting up and changing in to my sweats and holey t-shirt I climbed in to bed and into my blankets. _._

_I dug my keys in to the side of his pretty little souped_

_Up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white trash version of _

_Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably sayin "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking he gonna get luck………_

Damn phone and that stupid bastard. Just thinking about what he did makes me either want to

Roll in a ball or kill.

_Flashback:_

_Why do I let Alice get to me EVERYSINGLE time there's a party? I always get sucked into the retched things. Stupid little shopping devil of a pixie. Me and Edward could've been in his room listening to music or watching a movie...but noo we had to come to this stupid party. Edward and I have been going out for a year and a half. It may be that long but I still don't trust him. I definitely gotten closer but he used to be a playboy, womanizer, man-whore take your pick._

_Speaking of which, where is he? That makes me nervous I mean theres a party of drunk hot girls and then Edward and all his hottiness. I need a drink. As I was walking over to the punch one of Edwards friends tried to grab my ass. Hell fuckin no._

"_what the fuck is your deal?" I was getting annoyed now._

_He sniggered. " just letting you know that after tonight ill still be here. I just want to say when your over come to me ill pleasure you." _

_Ha and he actually thought he was acting seductive. That's funny. Wait what?!_

_I asked cufuzzled(__**haha I jut had to add that **__****__**) **_" _what did you say about me being over?" I paused. Wait I thnk I know._

_I took off running up the flight of stairs and into the bedrooms. I opened all of them and hadn't found him yet. All of them I checked and most of them had things ill be scared for life now the bathroom._

_I …. I heard moans and grunts. O god I swear I just felt my heart tear and break into amillion pieces right there. Slowly turning the handle I pushed with caution. And what I saw I wish I didn't._

_Edward with Tanya pushed up against the counter and all clothing gone. Him on he. In her. And yet they still hadn't stopped._

" _E Edward? How could you?!" and all this time I thought he loved me. Gosh I was stupid._

_He turned and looked up at me. His eyes widened. But he stilled hadn't stopped! WTF?_

_Edward tried pushing her away but I saw the damage._

" _bbbb bella? I swear its not what it looks like. I didn't do anything . she came on to me." He studdered and out of breath. What I hate is on all shows or books or reality they always say 'that's not what it looks like' and its really stupid and they actually think we buy that!_

_I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I prayed they wouldn't fall yet. Tanya was trying to get her RIPPED bra and underwear off the shower curtain._

_I stepped back and whispered, " ya so she ripped her own bra and made you have sex with her and made you enjoy it? Well you just go ahead and enjoy your new slut of a girlfriend cause we'r done."_

_End of flashback_

I just realized my cheacks were stained with tears and I was gasping sobs. I got up and went into the bathroom to get some Tylenol pm to try and get some sleep.

When I got back I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I let sleep overwhelm me.

_**Well I hope you liked it? Its not the best but I think it was kinda good. I just have some saying problems. Soo I hope I can get at least one review? Pretty please!!??**_

_**Xoxoxo moll**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my lovely people im soo sorry that I haven't updated since a month but I swear it wasn't my fault. My computer wasn't working for 3 months and im just writing one. So im almost don't with it though so don't hate me!?**

**I love you fellows who have read my stories******

**moll**


End file.
